Last Minute Visitation
by SydneyNeverExisted
Summary: Sequel to AmayaSweetie's story 'Last Minute Confession'. It's been about a week, and Izaya still hasn't visited Amaya, who is still in the hospital. He feels like Masaomi; his guilt became his past, and Amaya became his God. Izaya x OC. Sorry if Izaya is a bit OOC. .


Just a quick story I wrote up; my inspiration was the story 'Last Minute Confession', which I highly suggest you read before you read this.

s/9014610/1/Last-Minute-Confession

Anywhore, Izaya x Amaya is something that I really love writing; they're just so compatible, and it's just adorable! ^.^ R&R, and I'll see if I can get permission to make another chapter! :D

* * *

It killed her that he hadn't stopped by to see her yet. Who did he think he was? He told her that he loved her, yet he hadn't visited yet? Amaya had never been so confused before. Perhaps he had been so caught up with his word that he simply didn't have enough time to stop by. The thought gave Amaya little comfort, though, since she knew Mr. Orihara; he never had a lot of work because he always completed his jobs early. He always made sure that he had time to roam the streets of Ikebukoru, to mess with that fortissimo of a monster (Shizuo Heiwajima), to observe his precious little humans, and to maybe grab some Ootoro along the way. Surely, he could come visit her.

That is, if he wanted to, anyway.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." The carmine eyed male spoke to himself as he stood outside of the hospital. Izaya had pulled his hood up over his head so no one could notice that it was him (though, the jacket itself kind of gave him away), and he had his head lowered so no one would meet his eyes. "No, I'm not a idiot. I'm just acting like Kida; I couldn't protect the girl I loved, and because of that, I can't even face her..." He mumbled before laughing quietly to himself. "Heh. Now I know how Kida felt with Saki. This.. Guilt has become my past, and now Amaya has become my God."

Standing, the information broker looked over at the doors to the hospital building. He told himself that he would see her today, no matter what. But, his brain wasn't working with the rest of his body. While he demanded that his legs moves, they stayed in place, and his feet had been practically cemented to the ground underneath him. Groaning, Izaya sat down again and tangled his fingers within his dark hair.

Damn, karma really was a bitch.

He shut his scarlet eyes tightly and bit down on his bottom lip as well. "Just face her, you damn fool." He muttered to himself before standing once again and rushing into the hospital before he could change his mind. He didn't stop to check in; he simply sped-walked to the elevator and got in, making it shut as he leaned against the wall. As he got to her floor, he approached her room and let out a shaky breath. "Well... Here goes nothing."

* * *

No matter how many times he'd disagree with the statement, Izaya Orihara was nothing but a human. A human with connections. But, not to her. And definitely not to Amaya Ai. Saki always thought that Izaya was a God; yes, a man who believed in no such thing was one. he was _their_ God, and really, nothing could change that. But, maybe he had his moments.

Saki watched the raven from her window, and she couldn't help but smile slightly. It was funny how fate worked. It felt as if she was watching a tall, black haired version of Masaomi. Izaya had come to the hospital so many times already, and no matter how many times he tried,m he just couldn't make it to the top step. If he was like Masaomi, he would never make it at all. But, it appeared that he had a stronger will than the blonde.

Izaya walked through the doors to the lobby, and Saki had never been so proud.

* * *

Amaya glanced up when she heard the door open, and her blue eyes twinkled in delight immediately. "... You came." She simply said, a small grin playing on her pale face. Her blonde hair, which was usually in a pony tail, was now cascading down her back, and even though she was still weak, and maybe even a little sick... Izaya had never seen her look so beautiful.

_Keep it cool. _The information broker told himself as he let a small smirk play on his soft pink lips. "Of course I did. How could I not? It's may fault you're in here, anyway." He simply replied. Izaya Orihara usually didn't take the blame for a lot of the things that were his fault. But, when it came to Amaya, he had to own up to it. "How are you feeling?" He asked her quickly, seeing that she had opened her mouth, probably to disagree with him.

"I've been better." Was all the blonde said as she glanced down at her hands. Izaya frowned a bit, but didn't say anything for a moment as he leaned against the door frame. "I would imagine so, Ms. Ai." He replied as he glanced down at his shoes. Amaya looked up at him, her bright blue eyes boring into his head. "I thought you wouldn't come visit." She whispered softly as her eyes welled up with tears. Izaya refused to meet her gaze. "I almost didn't show."

Amaya held her breath as she continued to stare at the information broker with shocked eyes. "I figured... That you wouldn't want to see me. After all, you got shot because of me..." The carmine eyed man spoke through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. Silence filled the air for a few moments, until Amaya started to giggle. Giggles turned to a cute fit of laughter, and that made her start to laugh hysterically laugh. Confused, Izaya rose an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. "...?"

The blonde calmed down after a few moments, and she put her hand over her mouth to contain the rest of her giggles. "I'm sorry, but what you said was just ridiculous. If you don't remember, I pushed you to the ground, and I took the bullet for you." She stated with a silly smile; a smile that always made Izaya want to smile, even now, when the last thing he wanted to do was smile. She simply motioned Izaya over, and when he got close, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear... I'll do anything you want..." The raven whispered. At this, her blue eyes lightened up. "Anything?" She asked, blinking a few times. "Anything." He repeated with a nod. A small grin played on her face.

"Take me dancing."


End file.
